


PART 3 - FALLING IN LOVE

by raneetm



Category: The Magic of Ordinary Days (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raneetm/pseuds/raneetm
Summary: Livy’s decision to stay on with Ray - after her sister’s visit - was a pivotal point in their relationship.These Chapters [7-12] revel in their sensuous ordinary days of falling in love although emotional conflict persist from the past.Their romance is cautious and sweet – as a build up towards their iconic FIRST kiss in the next Part of the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 7 – Abby’s visit

Ray lay in bed, his mind deeply troubled.

Livy was clearly delighted with her sister Abby’s visit and the two ladies had spent the past days reminiscing their lives in Denver. They enjoyed each other’s company immensely and sure made his quiet home joyous again! Ray had welcomed Abby warmly to his simple farm home but it was Livy’s every word and expression that he observed closely. Livy was loving, excited and affectionate – holding and comforting Abby as they spoke of family and their respective lives. 

Ray was happy for Livy, but he couldn’t help wonder if she missed her family and the excitement of city life in Denver. He worried if she had regrets coming to his isolated farm and being forced into this marriage. Although Livy had slowly changed since she’d arrived - offering her warm companionship to Ray - but he knew Livy was still shy, unsure and cautious with him. Ray had been contented with their warm conversations and light flirting but they had never delved deeper – they never spoke of their marriage, the baby or their future together on the farm. In the past days, watching Livy open up so lovingly to her sister - Ray realised he wanted more than Livy’s companionship. 

Ray took a deep breath, turned over and reached for his father’s watch on the bedside table. 

He recalled the tender moments between his parents. The way his mother’s face lighted up when his father returned home from the farm. Their whispered laughter and soft conversations. He’d witnessed their strength and compassion for each other during the hard years. Their loving embrace expressing the depth of feelings in their marriage.

Ray’s mind raced away to Livy’s embrace – he’d never felt it! 

He had tried hard to read into her words, her gestures and actions towards him in the past months. But he really couldn’t be certain of the state of her mind or her feelings for him and their future together. Now with Abby’s presence, Ray’s uncertainty about Livy expanded and he felt lost in the void between them. He wished he had done more in the past months to convince Livy of his feelings for her. Perhaps…. 

_He should have gently taken her delicate hands and conveyed his feelings, when their eyes met. Perhaps he should have pulled her in slowly to caress her beautiful face and touch her luxurious hair. Perhaps he should have held her close and gently kissed her inviting lips. And perhaps when he couldn’t hold back any longer, he should have crushed her against his body and kissed her passionately, so that she wouldn’t have any regrets of marrying him..._

_ _Ray tossed and turned through the night, until he finally heard both the sisters’ footsteps to Livy’s room. He heard someone stop at his doorway and immediately sensed Livy’s presence outside. Her pull on his heart was unmistakable and every other night, he’d prayed away his unrequited feelings. Tonight he couldn’t ignore the void in his heart. He felt an intense urge to hold Livy – to whisper his inner most fears and feelings for her. He wanted Livy to reveal her thoughts and deepest emotions to him. He wanted to be the one Livy was most comfortable with - to make her laugh, to kiss her doubts away, to protect her baby and to love her unconditionally – for the rest of their days…and nights. _ _

_ _Ray couldn’t take his own thoughts anymore, and once silence fell in Livy’s room, he decided to cool down his heightened state of emotions in the darkness outside. _ _

_ _Livy sat at her desk in the darkened bedroom and stared out the window. She had been excited to receive Abby’s surprise visit and had enthusiastically discussed everything about her family in Denver. But Livy was stunned when Abby firmly declared that Livy couldn’t possibly deliver her baby on the beet farm and should return to Denver to keep Abby company, until her husband Kent returned from his war assignment. _ _

_ _“You can go back to graduate school and I will babysit the baby,” Abby convinced her - but her next statement had struck Livy to the core._ _

_ _“No one deserves to be married to someone they don’t love, especially not you!” _ _

_ _Livy’s heart lurched at the insight into her feelings but Abby had continued spitefully,_ _

_ _“There’s more than one way to work the rumour mill Livy. A few well chosen words among the gossips at church! The Denver ladies will be tripping over themselves to offer their sympathies! Who knew he drank or had a temper? Can you imagine raising a child in a home like that?”_ _

_ _Livy had stared at Abby in shock, her eyes dazed as she looked upstairs where Ray slept and quietly said,_ _

_ _“That’s not Ray…he’s the most gentle man I’ve ever met.”_ _

_ _Abby had ignored Livy’s surprising comment and insisted Livy think about her future and Edward’s baby._ _

_ _Now, Livy watched Abby sleep in her bed and considered the crossroads before her. _ _

_ _She quickly penned Edward a final letter about the baby. Livy had not thought of him in months and only when Abby asked about him – that her guilt for the baby made her consider Edward in this decision. Her mind wondered at the many reasons he hadn’t replied her earlier letters – could it be he hadn’t received the letters as he was assigned out to war like Kent? But even on assignment, the letters would have been redirected to him. Or he was dead – this thought did occur to Livy as the months dragged on, but surprisingly she had no more tears to shed for him. _ _

_ _Livy sat by the window as the night wore on - unable to sleep - drowning in the crossroads Abby had presented. _ _

_ _She could go back to graduate school – she missed that the most! Learning and exploring knowledge. She’d enjoyed researching her thesis on Troy and had looked forward to more archaeological research. But she smiled tenderly recalling how Ray had surprised her with his interest in Troy. And the magical day they’d spent at the Library. And after their dinners, reading and discussing Turkey and Egypt’s many discoveries. She’d enjoyed their discussions, as Ray’s perspectives were always thought provoking! _ _

_ _She recalled their conversation when she had said his family’s 100 year ownership of land being nothing in the history of time. Ray had stared at her intently and then surprised her with his point, _ _

_ _“But in the span of a lifetime, it’s near everything.” _ _

_ _She’d gone into deep thought after that, and Livy realised - that was the process of education that she enjoyed. Not only to read and research about history but to process the significance of it on the people living that history! _ _

_ _Livy continued her soul searching, when a movement outside caught her eye. It was not dawn yet, the horizon remained dark but she recognised the solitary figure walking towards the barn. He had his flask of coffee and opened the barn door to let Franklin out._ _

_ _Ray crouched over to stroke Franklin’s warm coat and caught a glimpse of the dim light from Livy’s window. He could see her silhouette through the lace curtain. She was deep in thought and didn’t seem to notice him. Ray wondered what could be keeping Livy up all night. She seemed lost in thought and that’s what he found intriguing about her. She wasn’t just another fine beauty - her words softly spoken, her deep thoughts, her excitement about archaeology and his family history – attracted him. He had never bothered venturing beyond his farm but with Livy, he wanted to experience more in life. She inspired him in their daily conversations and made even their ordinary days - cooking, reading and working together - exciting! _ _

_ _Livy stared at Ray gently stroking Franklin in the darkness and her heart melted at his lonely figure. Livy sighed sadly for his 5 years of loneliness. She recalled the loneliness she had felt after her mother passed on and how she had struggled to find solace, ending up in Edward's arms whom she’d only met for a week before he was assigned overseas. _ _

_ _Livy wondered what Ray would do if she returned to Denver with Abby. _ _

_ _He would be alone again, working his farm and back to an empty house. Livy smiled derisively - his intelligence would also be wasted – if all he had were Franklin and the cows to talk to! During their conversations, Ray was usually quiet but he’d listen intently to her theoretical knowledge only to offer his practical perspectives, which would stop her in her tracks! Her mind would then excitedly glide away to digest his refreshing point of view. Over time, Livy found herself awaiting their evenings together - Ray would sit across her in the armchair and they’d listen to the radio updates on the war together. With the sad news of death and despair on the radio, Livy felt safe and comforted by their warm conversations on world history, his loving family and their beloved books from the library._ _

_ _Both Ray and Livy continued staring at each other in the dark - neither aware of the other - as the dawn broke._ _


	2. Livy’s Crossroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Livy informed Ray of her decision to stay on with him - a new world of romance and sensual excitement opens up!
> 
> Inspired by Skeet Ulrich - then & now

CHAPTER 8 

Abby looked at Livy across the breakfast table and commented drily,

“You look terrible Livy - no make-up and your hair undone – is this the farm life you want?”

Livy stared at Abby and then slowly turned to look around the house that she had called home for the past 3 months. Abby probably thought Ray’s house looked terrible too, with its old and worn out furniture. But over the months, Livy had found peace of mind in the midst of this home steeped in family history and it exuded a warmth Livy had never felt in their family home in Denver. 

“Abby, I love you…but I can’t come back with you” Livy heard Abby gasp in shock.

“Livy, you’re in the middle of nowhere!! We’ll have so much fun in Denver and the baby can be delivered in a proper hospital.”

“I’ll think about it when the baby’s due Abby, but not now.” Livy looked resolute.

“Is it Ray?” Abby asked incredulous, “What about Edward?”

Livy’s heart and mind swirled, as she handed over her last letter addressed to Edward.

“Please post this letter for me, Abby.” 

Livy stood in the middle of the hot sun, waving goodbye to Abby, as her car spat dust into the air. She stared into the vacant horizon, feeling dizzy and breathless in the dusty scorching heat. Livy was no longer afraid nor lonely in this neighbour less land - fears that had gripped her heart when she’d first arrived. Instead, shading her eyes from the sun, she looked around for only one man. He’d usually leave for the farm at dawn and Livy had gotten into the habit of quietly hoping he’d come by for lunch or patiently anticipating his return just prior to sun down. 

But today Livy felt agitated, as her sister’s car sped away. She questioned if she’d made a mistake not going back to Denver and needed Ray’s silent strength to calm her doubts. Just then she heard the whistling in the wind.

Ray’s sleepless night led him to the farm work early and he was back at the barn repairing the farm tractor by noon. He wondered what the jovial sisters were up to late morning but did not venture into the house. He envisioned the future once the baby arrived and how joyous his home will be then. He whistled as he worked, singing a soft lullaby about the baby just as Livy arrived at the barn door. 

Livy approached him, taking a deep breath to steady her dizziness and doubt filled mind. She observed he looked tired from lack of sleep and the tenderness she had felt last night - making her decision to stay - overtook her doubts. She shyly asked about the lullaby he was singing and then awkwardly blurted out,

“My sister wants me to go back to Denver…to deliver the baby in a proper hospital.”

Ray starred at Livy in shock, his jaw muscle clenching in frustration. He waited for Livy to continue.

Livy swallowed hard at Ray’s shocked expression. She found herself waiting for his reaction, unable to find the words to tell him her decision.

As the silence prolonged, Ray expected the worst - that Livy had already packed her bags to leave with Abby!

“Where is she?” he asked, looking down as the hurt stung his eyes.

Livy stared at him, the pounding of her heart growing louder.

“She left already,” Livy gulped for air, unsure what she wanted him to read into her decision. She wanted to be with Ray but remained uncertain of her future. She quickly turned away from him - guilty for the false hope she read in his eyes - and left, murmuring about preparing lunch.

Ray stared in disbelief at Livy’s decision to stay on the farm!! He couldn’t believe Livy hadn’t left with Abby! This was the most significant moment in their marriage. He wished he had the courage to turn her around. To kiss her ever so gently and thank her for not leaving him. But Ray remained rooted - his happiness short lived - as realisation quickly hit him that Livy may still want to deliver the baby in a hospital and could leave for Denver any time, later in the pregnancy. 

Ray struggled with his emotions alone in the barn, knowing he had about 3 months to convince Livy to remain with him. He knew she still had reservations about their life together on his isolated farm and he needed to show her what their marriage and the baby meant to him. Ray knew he had to face the reality - if Livy chose to leave the farm to deliver her baby in Denver…she may never come back!

Ray walked into the kitchen heavy hearted and found Livy at the kitchen counter, preparing lunch. He stared at her back and recalled watching her last night – Livy hadn’t slept deciding whether to leave!! Although Ray felt sorry for this educated, fine beauty to be stuck out here on his isolated farm but he also wanted her and the baby with him.  


He moved nervously closer and stood behind her. Livy immediately tensed up and heard him say huskily,

“Thank you for not leaving with Abby.” 

She nodded, swallowing hard, as she felt the warmth of his breath on her ear. 

“I saw you at the window…you didn’t sleep last night,” his whisper sent shivers up her spine. 

“I saw you too…you were out early…” Livy’s voice sounded different.

Ray’s heart raced wildly with hope as he realised Livy had made her decision to stay on, whilst watching him with Franklin last night. He relived the intimacy of just the two of them awake in the darkness of the night, eyes on each other. He waited in silence behind her - his hands by his side twitching to touch her - to convey his feelings for her. Ray stared at Livy’s beautiful profile, in appreciation of the significance of her decision - that she no longer felt forced to remain on the farm…but had chosen to be with him. His hands tentatively reached for her luxurious hair - irresistible like molten chocolate, gently tracing her curls and brushing her hair away from her ears - exposing the delicate lines of her neck. He hadn’t tried kissing her since she panicked on the night of their Troy dinner, but he didn’t think he could stop himself now from kissing her neck softly…and then turning her into him, to capture her sweet lips. 

Livy’s blood buzzed in her ear, she didn’t know what she wanted Ray to do. She froze when he touched her hair so gently. Was he going to kiss her neck? On one hand her exposed neck was on fire, the summer heat sizzling her skin, awaiting the coolness of his lips. On the other, her bulging belly with another man’s baby, reminded her she couldn’t bear Ray’s kiss...could she?

Livy’s mind swirled in confusion and her instinctive fear forced her to move sideways - turning hastily away from him - towards the oven. Ray’s hand stilled mid-air and fell together with his heart, disappointed at her silent rejection. He’d hoped her decision to stay with him meant he’d won her trust as their wonderful companionship developed over the months. And now, he yearned to deepen their relationship towards a real loving marriage. Ray sighed shaking his head - he couldn’t comprehend her reaction to him and in his frustration - wondered why she even chose to tell him of her decision, if she didn’t want anything to change between them! 

Livy sensed Ray’s demeanour change immediately and her self-disgust rose with her confused emotions. They ate lunch in silence, both lost in their own emotional turmoil. Finally Ray took a deep calming breath, realising he still needed to show his appreciation to Livy for not leaving with Abby.

“Would you like to go out later? I’m almost done in the farm,” he asked, avoiding her eyes.

Livy looked up surprised and he continued with eyes downcast,

“We could go to La Junta, if you’d like…to shop…or to the library…” he trailed off. 

Livy stared at Ray, as he looked down at his plate, shuffling his food around. She wondered if he didn’t like her cooking…she wondered if her rejection had hurt him… and she wondered why she was acutely feeling the summer heat?

“Is there anywhere nearby for swimming?” she asked, her head spinning from the heat and her chaotic emotions.

Ray’s eyes shot up and he couldn’t believe she hadn’t grabbed the chance to go into town. He thought she might want to, after giving up her opportunity to return to Denver with Abby.

“Sure thing, but are you alright for swimming?” Ray asked concerned.

Livy nodded, telling herself – perhaps her body’s hormonal changes from the pregnancy - needed cooling down. After lunch, Livy prepared a simple picnic as Ray finished up his barn work. He drove the beet box in silence, for about 30 minutes before they arrived at a beautiful creek, with gentle cascading waterfalls.

“Is this still part of your land, Ray?” Livy asked, admiring the peaceful waterfalls.

“Our land Livy,” Ray broke his silence, pausing significantly “Yes it is!”

Livy looked at him, tenderness settling in her heart, as she wondered how Ray could freely offer his land - and his life - to someone he hardly knew…to someone who’d just rejected him! Livy took a deep breath admiring her surroundings...and Ray's patient generosity! She walked furthest away to change into her swim attire behind the bushes and hurried directly into the water.

Ray laid out the blanket and averted his eyes, as Livy entered the shallow waters of the creek. The water was warm from the hot summer sun and she loved the lapping water on her skin. She breathed in the fresh air and stole a glance at Ray - still reserved and staring resolutely at the cascading waterfalls.

“The waters lovely Ray, do you swim?” she asked, distressed with his continued silence.

Ray swallowed hard before looking at her in the water. Her bare shapely shoulders were visible above water, and her soft skin glowed from the reflection of the sun.

“I used to swim…” his voice cracked, “with Daniel.”

Livy felt terrible for hurting him earlier and evoking his painful memories now - that the words slipped out -

“Come in, Ray.”

Ray closed his eyes, sighing. Before his mind could over analyse her conflicting reactions to him, he immediately discarded his shirt and walked towards the creek.

When Livy had asked about swimming, she hadn’t thought too far ahead about Ray’s shirtless body. She quickly averted her eyes when he discarded his clothes but as he stepped into the water – she couldn’t help stealing a glance to appreciate his daily labored muscled form! Her eyes widened at his surprisingly toned arms and hard chest that she quickly ducked under water before he caught her blush! Livy swam further away from him, her heart beating rapidly.

Ray heaved his tension into the warm waters splashing against his tired body. He had forgotten about this creek after Daniel died and once again Thanked God for sending Livy to him. He had thought the city girl wouldn’t be able to adjust to this quiet life but here she was, enjoying all the beauty that country life offered. Although they were both strangers when married - their understanding of each other’s nature and mutual respect over the past months - gave Ray much hope for their future together, despite her current state of mind.

He finally looked towards her and found her sitting on the rocks in the waist high water, away from him. Livy’s wet hair cascaded onto her luminous skin and her bosom strained against her swim top. Her eyes were closed as she breathed in the fresh air. He marveled at her slim shapely body and his mind wandered off to the many times she’d seemed attracted to him. She was clearly enamored with him at the Troy dinner and at the Library, she had shyly flirted with him. As the weeks flew, it seemed to him, they were getting closer. But Ray needed that deeper connection with Livy, to show her the kind of husband he could be in the future. 

Livy sat on the rocks, grateful for the cool breeze on her sensitized skin. She had moved quickly away, as she felt the waves of awareness wash over her when Ray waded into the water. She had gone in too deep and moved safely onto the rocks. When Livy opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Ray close by - his hard shoulder muscles peeking out from the water.

“Are you ok up there Livy?” he asked, concerned.

She tried not to look at him and closed her eyes again, shaking off any sensual thoughts about him.

“I love this - the summer heats too much for me.”

“You like swimming?” he asked softly.

She nodded and after a long silence…he suddenly said,

“I’ll dig a swimming hole near the house for you…and for the children to swim during summertime…” he trailed off.

Livy’s eyes shot up at him – CHILDREN?? 

She couldn’t contain her shock that he’d build a swimming hole just for her! And her panic grew even more at the realisation that Ray wanted her…to have his children!! Livy's mind spun over his nearness and the intimacy of making babies with him! Had she made a mistake staying on and not leaving with Abby when she had the chance? Guilt clawed at her heart giving Ray false hope - he was making future plans of their lives together whilst she still wrote to Edward and considered leaving when the baby arrived! 

Her self-disgust suddenly took over and she tried clumsily to get off the rocks. Ray came closer and held his hand out for her to safely come down. She avoided him but as she slipped into the water, Livy grasped out for help. Ray immediately pulled her closer and wrapped one arm around her waist - holding her safely until she stopped her panicked descend into the water. Her heartbeat was wilder than ever and Livy could hear the blood pounding in her ears! While Ray guided her towards the shallow shore, Livy couldn’t take her eyes off his wet hair that clung to his chiseled cheekbones and those perfect lips glistened by the waters! She held onto his muscled shoulders whilst her body arched into him at her waist, beyond her control. Livy could feel her sensuality arise against his hard body and powerful thighs, with every stroke of his strong legs. 

Livy shocked herself! She didn’t want to feel this way for him. She couldn’t, not with another man’s baby in her! Silent tears slipped out, as Livy’s suppressed emotions for Ray overpowered the guilt in her heart. 

Ray held Livy close, for safety as well as his own need to touch her. He could feel his deep attraction for her course through every vein in his body as her soft bosom pressed into his sides and her bare long legs brushed against him. Although she had silently rejected him earlier, he couldn’t let her go now. His fingers were transfixed on her velvet skin underwater at the waist and he relished her stomach’s gentle slope. He had wondered over the weeks how her expanding pregnancy would feel and tightened his grip on her beautiful body. 

“Ray, please…let go” he heard her plead as they got to shallower waters.

Ray could sense her body’s reaction to him but he couldn’t ignore the pain in her anguished voice. He slowly let go and heard her audible gulp for air - Livy holding back her tears - as she harshly pushed away from him. Ray felt the loss of her warm body immediately and his heart crushed at her hurtful rejection. He couldn’t control his frustration, more acute than her earlier rebuff in the kitchen. He disappointingly vowed not to touch her again! 

They swam separately in silence for the rest of the time, until Ray dejectedly called out to Livy.

“We better get going… It’ll be dark soon.”

Livy nodded and walked out of the water, very aware of Ray’s intense gaze on her. She changed in the trees nearby and remained there, watching Ray as he emerged from the water. She marveled at his muscled shoulders tapering to lean waist - his arms, chest and stomach muscles clearly outlined under smattering of fine hair. Her eyes admired every curve of his daily labored muscles as he dried off to put his shirt back on. When he moved behind the trees to change into his pants, Livy shook off her dazed mind and walked stoically back to the picnic blanket. 

Livy opened up the simple picnic basket she’d packed with bread, cheese, fruits and hot coffee. When Ray returned, they sat in silence - both lost in their own reverie - enjoying the coolness of the shaded trees. Livy stared at the cascading waterfalls and quietly said,

“Could I have a short nap Ray? I’m very tired from last night.”

Ray nodded his understanding, “Sure thing, I’ll wake you up at sun down.”

Livy stretched out on the blanket, eyelids drooping as sleep took over. She sensed Ray’s gentle fingers touch her hair and tentatively stroke her curls. She smiled encouragingly in her sleep - wanting to give in to her overpowering emotions for him. So then he moved his fingers to her cheeks, and continued his spellbinding caress, on to her neck and shoulders. Her eyes still closed, she held his fingers and pulled him towards her. She felt his warm breath on her cheeks and his weight shift next to her. His lips very gently grazed her cheeks and then her eyes. Her eyelids half opened and she saw his hazel eyes staring directly into hers. He had the most alluring eyes - with thick lashes that fluttered nervously - unsure of himself with her! She moved her lips closer to his, and slipped her hands into his damp hair to guide his lips towards hers. He gently laid his lips on hers and moved slowly, almost hypnotically, tasting her sweetness. Livy matched his languorous movement, enjoying the sensuousness of their first kiss. His lips were divine, just as she’d imagined them to be. She touched his face gently, stroking his gaunt cheeks and rough stubbled jawline. She sighed as his hands touched her face in adoration, so gentle, so loving. 

Livy opened her eyes, with a contented smile. Ray was nowhere near her. 

He was seated on the rocks, near the creek, intently watching the colours of the sunset. Livy stared at Ray, her heart wrestling with her mind - as her hand wandered to her expanding pregnancy.


	3. Livy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Livy's condition, it was difficult for her to accept her growing feelings for Ray. This Chapter considers the possible moment Livy could no longer deny her love for him.

CHAPTER 9

Livy looked out the window for the umpteenth time. The sun had already set and Ray was nowhere in sight. 

Since the day she’d arrived, Ray had always come back from the farm, in time for the sunset. It had also become routine - from the day Ray had found Livy reading the book “Business of Farming” - for them to watch the sunset together and then she’d proceed to finish up her cooking. Some days Ray would join her to prepare the meal - teasing and laughing together! But today there was no sight of his beet-box and for the first time, Livy felt an emptiness she had never felt in his home.

Livy prepared the dinner table and then walked out onto the veranda, staring at the darkness. She no longer felt alone and thought of Martha’s family - their unconditional acceptance and the kindness of the church community – that made her feel right at home in this isolated farm. But Livy realised the house did not have the peace and warmth of home, without Ray. As time ticked by into the darkness, Livy struggled to contain her tears and stifle down her growing fears of emptiness without Ray. 

She remained on the veranda for almost an hour of struggled apprehension and finally she heard the roar of the engine in the distance - the beet box slowly appeared. Livy strained to make sure Ray was driving and gasped out her breath of relief. She watched him intently as he parked and walked up the path, looking tired and dishevelled. He smiled wearily as Livy said,

“You missed the sun set.” 

“Yeah, there was a problem at the factory,” Ray walked slowly onto the veranda and sighed as he stood next to her. This was one of those days - he needed to hold her. Ray needed to feel her compassion and her softness against his weary heart. He needed her comfort and strength against the harshness of the world outside. 

Livy stared at him, her face strained. Her hands twitched to reach out and hold him close, to feel the warmth of his presence seep into the emptiness she had felt without him. The sight of Ray had threatened the overflow of unshed tears but she steeled herself...from giving in to the desperate urge to throw herself into his arms! 

“I’ll get changed for dinner,” Ray closed his eyes, sighing again and walked past her into the house.

Livy stepped in after him and watched Ray walk wearily up the stairs. She was immediately amazed by the warmth that spread within the house. She stood by the stairs and strained to hear his routine in the bunkroom - the sound of his bed creaking, the opening & closing of drawers and then footsteps to the bathroom. She felt the house transform with the warm glow of his familiar movements and the peace restored with the silent strength of his presence. 

As the sound of the shower began, Livy’s need for his presence, suddenly went wild! Her mind recalled Ray’s wet muscled body when he emerged from the creek, days earlier. She could sense him relaxing under the shower, his tired muscles giving in to the hot water. She imagined the droplets of water on his shapely hard shoulders, dripping down his back and her mind wandered off to the feel of her fingertips on the wet muscles of his arms and hard chest. 

When the shower stopped, Livy jumped out of her fantasy and quickly re-heated dinner for him. 

For the first time, Livy shyly relished his slow walk down the stairs and every move he made around the house towards the dining table. She was too embarrassed of her sensual thoughts and remained silent as they ate dinner.

“Are you angry?” Ray suddenly asked, concerned with her silent treatment.

“No, no, I’m not,” Livy quickly replied, not wanting to further burden him. He clearly had farm problems on his mind. 

Ray nodded and continued eating in silence. He was too tired to talk and did not want to delve into his emotionally draining problems. 

“You’re tired - I can wash up the dishes later. I’ll make tea?” Livy understood his exhaustion but didn’t want him to return to his room without their usual after dinner conversation. Ray nodded and Livy quickly served the tea, just as he finished dinner and walked over to turn on the radio.

Livy placed both their tea cups on the table next to the sofa. She sat down and as she sipped her tea, she watched Ray walk over to the armchair across the table. She quickly dropped her eyes, when he turned and saw his tea placed next to her and not across the table. Livy’s eyes transfixed on his legs, as Ray remained standing for some time next to the armchair. He then moved slowly to the sofa and deliberately...sat next to her on the sofa. 

“I was…worried for you,” Livy said quietly.

She heard him breathe out his tension slowly and replied,

“There was an accident in the factory. I had to rush him to the clinic in La Junta .” Ray leaned forward to take his tea.

“I’m so sorry, Ray” Livy’s voice sounded anguished and just as Ray turned to look at her, she pulled back the hand that she had unconsciously extended to touch him. Ray’s heart registered her movement and he felt the emotions he held in check at the factory, surface. He immediately looked down and as he controlled himself, he asked concerned,

“Your feet are swollen?” 

Surprised by Ray’s observation, Livy instinctively brought her feet up onto the sofa, hiding them under her skirt. 

“I read about this,” he said pensively, “caused by extra fluid and pressure...from the baby's weight. You should stretch your feet - upwards.”

Livy stared at him impressed, recalling the book he’d borrowed at the library “Getting Prepared for Baby”. Just then Ray looked at her, genuinely worried for her pregnancy.

“Massaging your feet will also help the blood circulation,” he cleared his throat and after a short nervous silence he asked, 

“Can I help…massage?”

Livy’s eyes widened with disbelief. Their eyes locked for minutes, Ray wanting to convey his concern and Livy wanting to experience the warmth of his presence she’d craved earlier. She tentatively moved and her swollen toes peeked out from under her skirt. Ray’s eyes observed the small movement and he reached out with his palm open on the sofa. Livy’s heart pounded in her ears and when she slowly placed her feet in his hands, she felt a jolt run up her spine. His hands were warm and encompassed her small feet so tenderly, that she unconsciously shifted to move her other feet towards him. 

Ray smiled, amazed at her willingness to his touch, after the rejections of the past month. He lovingly stroked her feet, and slowly kneaded the toes on both feet. With the touch of her warm skin and the hypnotic movement of his massage, Ray felt the tension dissipate within him. He relaxed his mind and leaned back into the sofa, the words tumbling out of his weary heart.

“The accident involved one of our temporary hired hands at the factory for this harvest season. He’s only 18 - he was tired and lost concentration. I’m responsible for his safety.” Ray breathed out his frustration.

“He nearly lost his fingers! There was so much of blood, I had to rush him to the doctor. I waited until he was all stitched up,” Ray continued, moving his hands to the sole of her feet and massaged the base with the stroke of his thumbs. 

Livy listened empathetically to every word Ray said, watching him wrangle with his sense of responsibility towards his young worker. Until the stroke of his thumbs, sent a jolt of ecstasy up her thighs. 

Her eyes transfixed on the movement of his hands, Livy bit her lips and envisioned him moving higher up her legs. She closed her eyes as she felt her entire body respond to his hands. She wanted for Ray to touch her and fill up her emptiness, without him. She wanted to move closer to him on the sofa and feel his warmth radiate into her soul. Livy shivered at his touch and gave up fighting against her strong attraction for him.

Ray remained oblivious to the thrill his hands had evoked in her. He’d relaxed into the sofa and continued revealing the scene at the factory with Hank taking charge as Ray rushed to wrap the bloodied hand. All the while praying that this young man - no different than his brother Daniel - would not lose his limbs. Ray felt relieved to unburden all his frustration to Livy...but left unsaid the underlying emotional pain this young man’s injuries had resurfaced of Daniel’s death. 

When Livy finally opened her eyes, she found Ray relaxed with his eyes closed - asleep! She gently slid her legs down and sat closer to study his handsome masculine features. She stared at his face for a long time, memorising every feature to satiate the emptiness she'd felt, without him. His brown hair was soft and tousled, with hidden flecks of grey she hadn't seen before. Her fingers trembled to touch the enticing greys and then trace his soft arched eyebrows and sharp nose. In his relaxed sleep, his thick lashes casted a shadow underneath, drawing her eyes to his chiseled cheekbones. Hard and defined, the gaunt indentation of his cheeks and dark distinctive jawline, could be mistaken as rough and arrogant. But Livy's soul drawn to Ray's silent strength, found his face strong and handsomely structured. With perfectly shaped lips that bestowed only the gifted few - his shy gentle smile and heavenly dimpled laugh! Livy unconsciously moved closer to admire his divine lips - soft, pink and tempting, against his sun tanned skin. With feather light fingers, she touched the stubbles on his dark jawline, wondering if she could dare to want more...

Dazed with the sensuality of his touch - Livy smiled shyly to herself - allowing her love to finally infuse her heart...and taking her time to bask in the warmth of waking up next to Ray.


	4. Ray’s History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short Chapter re-imagining Ray and Livy, together discovering his grandparents dug-out and their shared interest in the family and world history!

CHAPTER 10 

“Livy, how are you feeling today? If you’re up to it, we could drive into the farm to start the inventory,” Ray asked as they lunched together. 

“I’m feeling well Ray. Today’s weather is nice to be outdoors,” she smiled sheepishly, realising she’d picked up the habit of talking about the weather too! 

“We’ll scout around today, so you can see the equipment we use on the farm,” Ray explained.

As Ray drove through the vast lands being farmed, Livy stared out the window, a proud appreciation for the hard work and efforts of all the farmers & workers labouring under the hot sun. She asked Ray many questions about the crops and types of equipment used as well as the details needed for the inventory records. Livy beamed with pride at her new found value on the farm and her indirect contribution - together with all the farm workers - to saving lives during the war.

With the sun’s slow descent, Ray drove them along an unfamiliar road back home. Just then Livy noticed an overgrown dilapidated shed. Ray stopped the truck and peered out the window.

“That’s my grandparents dug-out. That shed was their first home as they began working this land.”

Livy laughed excitedly and scrambled out of the truck. 

“Ray, this could be over 100 years old…oh the history we could find in there!” Livy exclaimed.

“Livy, it’s completely run down - it could be dangerous for you,” Ray raised his eyebrows in concern.

“Ray please, this is your family history,” Livy pleaded.

“You’re not going to find anything of any value in there,” Ray sighed as he walked towards Livy and held out his hand to help her down the slope into the shed. Livy was getting comfortable with Ray, and his kind gesture did not surprise her. She tentatively placed her hands in his and observed his large rough fingers encompass her small hands. She smiled holding on tight and practically jumped onto his arms when some animal scrambled out of the run down shed.

Ray shook his head in wonder, as despite the scare, Livy’s eyes lighted up in excitement over all the thrash lying around. 

“Ray, can you imagine your grandparents living like this? Building their lives and feeding hungry mouths whilst suffering the winters? Your grandparent’s resilience working this land, was amazing.” Livy spoke in awe.

Ray was more amazed how Livy could transform his simple family roots into a meaningful historical discovery. 

Livy spent the next hour rummaging, picking up bottles and wooden objects. Ray remained close to Livy, holding her gently as she struggled past the broken down mess. She rambled on asking Ray questions about his grandparent’s land, interlaced with her limited knowledge about Indian Territory in America. Ray stared appreciatively at Livy as she spoke, re-looking his families past with fresh perspective. Having expanded his mind with knowledge of Troy, Egypt and other world discoveries Livy had discussed, he could re-imagine the importance of his family in the history of America. Ray made a mental note on the next batch of books he needed to borrow from the Library – the discovery of America and the founding fathers, the Native Indian struggles, the wars between them and the trials and tribulations of - people like his grandparents - opening up the lands in the America of past.

Livy seemed so enthralled by the simple objects found in Ray’s grandparent’s dug out, that a week later – Ray reluctantly revisited his own closed off cellar of family belongings. After his parents passed on, Ray had stored away their valued belongings which only brought on painful memories for him. And with Daniel’s passing, Ray had cleared out every memory of family and locked it all away into the cellar along with his agonised emotions. But over the days watching Livy carefully clean and admire the wooden objects and even the bottled arrowheads collected by his grandparents - made Ray realise he couldn’t deny Livy his family’s valuables hidden away. Ray chuckled to himself in wonder – at his complete change of perspective – no longer considering the old furniture and fittings “thrash or junk” but “valuables” in terms of his family history. 

Ray finally offered Livy access into his cellar and with every exciting find, Livy would gently ask Ray details of his family’s past over their many dinners and tea together. On their weekend visits, Livy would also implore Martha to recount the beautiful memories of their grandparents and parents lifetime. Over the next few weeks, as her pregnancy further expanded, Livy spent hours in the house tenderly cleaning and refurbishing Ray’s family furniture and fittings - her mind happily escaping into their past lives in the journey of time.


	5. Cradle of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of the many furniture/fittings found in Ray's family cellar, the cradle seemed to be very significant to Livy and Ray's future together. 
> 
> This Chapter offers more on the effect of the cradle on their relationship - with an opportunity for a sensuous love struck moment between them - giving adulation to Ray's calloused grime laboured hands!

CHAPTER 11 

Livy was especially emotional to find a broken down cradle in the cellar. 

She tenderly cleaned the cradle whilst reliving the many births over the generations in Ray’s family. With every stroke of the cleaning brush, her mind imagined the multiple babies born into the Singleton family – Martha, the joy she would have brought to her parents – the first of their sweet beautiful babies. Then the happiness of a boy – Ray – the perfect pair of children. Livy’s tender smile remained throughout her minds journey of Ray as an adorable baby and then as a naughty active child. She hadn’t seen photos of him as a child or his family but she could visualise his brown hair and big hazel eyes playing with his parents and running after his younger brother Daniel. Ray’s love for Daniel was so evident with every memory he shared with Livy. 

Daniel would have been the last of the babies in this Singleton’s family cradle – Livy sighed - her heart filled with hope…and doubt...as she imagined her own baby immersed in this cradle of Ray’s family love. This baby was not of Ray’s blood, not a Singleton. Did she have the right to ask for her baby to use this family heirloom? Could Livy really expect Ray to love another man’s baby as his own blood? And did Livy deserve the honour of being part of Ray’s family, when she had brought shame to her own family? Wouldn't she and this baby - clearly not conceived during their short marriage - also bring shame to Ray? 

Her mind swirled endlessly again and the cradle remained the last thing on the porch, that had yet to find a place in the house. 

As the weather grew colder, Ray returned home earlier in the day and spent more time with Livy helping to move the furniture and decorate their home with his family belongings. Ray’s love deepened for Livy as he observed her tenderness with his family valuables, lovingly cleaning every object as if they were historical artefacts. She had excitedly discussed his family history and laughed at her own trance-like obsession over the artefacts – as she’d called them! Livy had happily asked for Ray’s help to repair any broken parts of the old furniture and fittings and Ray enjoyed his repair projects with Livy. She had also inspired Ray to work on fixing their home, sprucing up the house inside and out.

But as Livy began her work on the cradle, she seemed shy and cautious again. It was clear the cradle held the most significance to Livy and she worked lovingly on the cradle for many days but had yet to ask Ray to repair the cradle. During their after dinner conversations, Ray had told her that it was a family tradition for all Singleton babies to be born and placed in the cradle. But after his parents passed on, Martha had been concerned about the safety condition of the cradle for her babies. So Ray had locked away the cradle, not imagining it will ever be used again!

It was then that Livy began retreating back to her room when Ray returned home, excusing herself citing tiredness. Livy was in her final trimester and the baby was due in the next month. Ray had offered to take over the cooking and she would only come down in time for dinner and their casual conversations on the sofa together. Neither spoke of the cradle that remained on the porch. Ray hesitated to ask Livy if she wanted the cradle repaired as he knew Livy still had Abby’s offer in mind to deliver the baby in a proper hospital in Denver. Ray also knew that if Livy did leave for Denver, she may never return back to him and his isolated farm.

Ray refused to think of life without Livy and the baby, and poured his worries into repairing the cradle. Every day when Livy retreated upstairs, he took great care to work quietly and painstakingly on the cradle. He replaced the hinges and screws but still concerned for the overall safety of the cradle. Ray decided to reinforce the frame, building a steadier base for the cradle. Diligently sanding down the coarse wood encasing the cradle - Ray’s mind only focused on Livy and the baby - not even realising the deep cuts on his roughened hands, as he worked to complete his masterpiece. 

Finally one evening just before dinner, Ray took a deep nervous breath and carried the cradle up to Livy’s room. She opened her door in surprise -and stared at him with the cradle - experiencing the upheaval of her emotions again. This was the first time Ray was entering her room, since she had arrived on the farm. Livy hesitated but realised this was his home, his parent’s room and his cradle. Livy moved aside slowly, holding her fully expanded stomach, protectively.

Ray swallowed hard at the significance of this moment between husband and wife. He stepped into her room and heaved the scent of her sweet perfume, as he carried the cradle in. He took his time to look around, absorbing the warmth of Livy’s personal space and admiring her woman’s touch in the room. His eyes skimmed the bed and he quickly looked down, concealing his expressive hazel eyes. Finally he asked softly,

“Where would you like the cradle, Livy?”

Livy heard Ray’s gentle voice reverberate in the room and she felt the tenderness for him prick her eyes. His presence overwhelmed her and the room appeared smaller than ever. The distance between them, closer than ever. They were alone together - husband and wife - in this intimate space...and it unnerved her. She quickly shifted her eyes to the beautifully crafted cradle. Livy admired the cradle steeped in history, noting the safety frame that Ray had carefully reinforced, without taking away the historical beauty of the cradle. She marvelled how Ray could so beautifully craft this cradle and in her long silence, Livy noted his rough hands with the blood stained cuts.

“I’m not sure,” Livy finally answered, staring at his hands.

Ray stood across Livy in silence, observing her emotional reaction to this significant moment between them. She was still uncertain about their marriage and still considered her decision to deliver the baby in Denver. Ray felt this was the moment he needed to reassure her of their marriage. Of the kind of husband he could be. He needed to show Livy that he truly wanted her as his wife, and the baby, as his own. 

Ray closed the distance between them, his hands reaching out to take Livy into his arms, 

“I’ll do anything to make you happy Livy.”

Livy suddenly panicked when Ray stepped in closer. In the intimacy of the bedroom, her mind spun out of control and Livy instinctively flinched as his hands touched her. She immediately held her baby stomach defensively and shook her head vehemently – all her guilt about the baby...her fears of delivery...her doubts, her shame and her uncertain future, rushed into her mind. 

In that awkward silence, Ray stared at her desperately shaking her head and staggered back against the cradle. He turned away from her, placing the cradle against the closest wall and walked out the door. Ray took a deep breath walking down the stairs - one part of him chiding his stupidity of wanting to touch her in such intimate circumstances whilst the other part - wishing she had allowed him to be the husband she needed - to hold her, to cherish and comfort her - and to kiss her uncertainty away. 

By dinner time, Livy came down slowly, regretting the way she had flinched from Ray. He had been so patient and gentle with her throughout the past 6 months, it was unfair to have over-reacted to him in the bedroom.

“I’m sorry, Ray...the cradle's beautiful” Livy said as she sat at the dining table. 

Ray nodded, his jaw muscle clenching in frustration with her continued uncertainty. He put on the radio, sat at the head of the table as he usually did and had dinner, listening to the news of the day. 

Livy ate in silence, realising how ungrateful she had been. Ray had worked so hard the past weeks – every day labouring on his farm, repairing the furniture and cooking dinner. Today he had completed restoring the cradle and carried the heavy cradle up to her room, despite his hurt hands. She observed them again as he ate dinner – hands that were rough and calloused with traces of grime under his fingernails - the curse of manual labour! And now the blood stained cuts also visible on his hands. Such hands that could be gentle and warm with her feet…strong and hardworking on his farm… careful and crafty with the cradle…and hard and masculine to her touch!

Just as he finished dinner, Livy asked quietly,

“Ray…can I do something for you?” Ray stared at her in surprise and Livy continued,

“Let’s have tea here. You sit there and I’ll be right back”, Livy disappeared upstairs for a short while and came down with her hands full.

Livy filled up 2 tubs of water, dropped her scented liquid soap in one and sat next to him, with an old toothbrush in her hand. As Ray looked on in shock, Livy took both his hands, scrunched his sleeves right up his arms and dipped his hands into the tub of soapy water. Ray’s look of shock turned to embarrassment as he figured out what she was doing. 

Livy placed his hands in the soapy water and tenderly touched his fingers. Her hands slipped into his soapy fingers and she caressed his calloused skin. Then she checked the deep cuts with faint traces of blood. She looked up into his eyes, with full understanding that he’d hurt himself repairing the cradle. Ray fluttered his eyes in embarrassment - but when he saw the genuine concern in her eyes - he understood Livy's appreciation for his hard work. He smiled shyly and relaxed his tense shoulders, enjoying the feel of her fingers gently caressing his hands.

Livy then picked up each finger and brushed his nails, gently extracting the traces of grime. She shivered as her fingertips touched his lean fingers, acutely aware of his eyes watching her every expression. She brushed every fingernail clean and then submerged his hands into the other tub of clear water. She intertwined their fingers again, enjoying the sensual feel of the warm water against their skin.

Finally she wiped his hands dry, turning them over to admire the roughness of his palms against the softness of hers. His palms were heavily lined and the callous on his knuckles were thick. She poured drops of baby oil, gently massaging his palms and the thickened skin, with her thumbs. She intertwined her fingers to massage every knuckle and kneaded the space between the bones. She carefully smoothened the skin over the cuts to help the healing process. At one point, Livy was so absorbed in the experience of his hands, she followed the veins popping out from his hand - with her fingertips - up to his arms. Her fingers wrapped around his hard forearm, admiring his muscles before dazedly tracking her fingers along those veins up to the biceps on his arms.

Ray was just as much in a daze, as he watched Livy tenderly clean and caress his hands. He’d never felt this cherished ever and as he watched her, it reminded him of how she had carefully cleaned his family belongings in a trance like obsession. He was mesmerised by her intent work then and now she held his hands as if they were her invaluable artefacts. Ray didn’t hear a word of the news on the radio, as his mind filled up with Livy’s sensuousness and a future where his hands would be so lovingly taken care of by Livy.

He continued enjoying this innocent but sensual experience, until Livy encircled his forearms and caressed his muscles. She had unconsciously shifted forward as her hands moved up and her lips seemed unbearably near. His eyes immediately dropped to the moistness of her inviting lips and as if spellbound - his lips advanced towards hers - beyond his control. Any thoughts of her previous rejections flew out the window.

Livy was just as love struck - in the process of cleaning his hands, her mind had escaped into the space of archaeological wonder. She touched every vein with great care and tenderly caressed every hard muscle on his arms. Her eyes then traced his shirt snugly on his broad shoulders, landing on his sensuous collarbone and the exposed skin of his chest. Livy gasped softly at her intense feelings and then trailed her eyes on the vein riding up his neck and onto his distinctive dark jawline. Finally she saw his perfect divine lips inching forward, advancing closer to her. She unconsciously licked her lips and with no control over her mind - she tilted her face up, offering her lips - as her body moved closer towards him.

Suddenly she felt a sharp kick in her stomach, her body pressed too hard against the ridge of the table. She gasped in pain and her mind snapped back. Livy stood up abruptly, her chair crashing down in a loud commotion. Ray stared at her bewildered and when she felt another hard kick, she grabbed Ray’s hand and placed it on her enlarged stomach. They were both in shock...and in awe of the feel of the baby’s foot. With Livy’s hand on Rays, she moved his hand gently to soothe the baby’s movement. The baby kicked again softly and both Ray and Livy gasped at the same time. 

When the baby's movement stopped, Livy and Ray stared at each other, as the minutes ticked away. They were both amazed and shy about their shared experience. Livy squeezed Ray’s hand and smiled as she left him sitting at the dining table - still in wonder at the feel of the baby and the touch of Livy’s beautiful body.


	6. Daniel’s Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After multiple rejections trying to restrain her feelings, Livy accepts her heart and shows her deep love for Ray at Daniel's grave.
> 
> This shy married couple finally enjoy a warm loving embrace!

CHAPTER 12

Livy stood solemnly with Ray, at Daniel Singleton’s gravesite. 

Ray had wanted Livy to know the family history that meant the most to him, and she felt an overwhelming tenderness listening to Ray describe their brotherly deal for Daniel to join the Navy, whilst he’d remain to manage the farm. But when she heard Ray’s final words, the tenderness turned her blood cold and she felt tears sting her eyes,

“I was the oldest, I should have gone,” Ray’s voice wrought with emotion for his lost brother.

The thought of Ray joining the Navy and meeting Daniel’s fate - broke Livy’s heart. She wouldn’t have met him if he had joined the Navy - she wouldn’t have experienced his peaceful home...she wouldn’t have received his family’s unconditional acceptance...and she wouldn’t have healed from her bitter past.

Without thinking - as her vision blurred - Livy moved closer to him, one hand holding on to his arms and the other stroking his back. She held him tight as she realised she also wouldn’t have known the gentleness of his ways, felt his silent strength and fallen in love...with everything about him.

Ray stiffened in shock, when she moved closer to hold him. This was the first time their bodies touched and her warmth spread into him. He looked down at her hands on his arms and for the first time, he felt the numbness of Daniel’s death recede in his heart. It had been terribly lonely after Daniel had joined the Navy but his death 3 years ago had been so heart breaking - Ray numbed himself from feeling anything, from shedding any tears for Daniel. But now the tears stung his eyes, and he fought hard not to let the tears slip out.

Livy felt Ray stiffen and crumple inwardly, as she held his arms tight. She stroked his back and felt his breath come out unsteadily. She wanted so much to soothe his pain, she inched her fingers upwards to touch his hair and gently caress the base of his neck. His brown hair had grown longer since she’d met him, and the softness of his wavy hair and the warmth of his skin calmed her own welling emotions. As they stood in silence together for a long time, Livy could feel the tension in Ray subside as she continued stroking his back and hair. When she finally looked up at him, he turned his face away jerkily just as his quiet tear slipped out. Livy understood his embarrassment, men never cried. It was just the nature of the hard life and the numbness of the world war. In that split second, Livy wished they were married in the true sense of the word for him to release his pain, in the privacy of their bedroom. Now she wished she hadn't flinched from his touch that day he brought the cradle to her room. She wished she had held him and allowed her heart to love his pain away.

They drove home, without a word and that evening they had dinner in silence. She didn’t want to speak until he was ready...but she touched him tenderly every chance she had - to let him know she was here for him. After dinner, he disappeared and she thought he had retreated to his bunkroom for the night. But after the dishes were done, she saw him seated on the sofa with an old dusty box on the table. She walked to the sofa and sat close to him - her legs brushing his - her hands ready to hold him. He opened the large box to reveal his old family photos.

“I stored away all these photos in the attic, after Daniel died,” Ray said softly. Livy understood why there was nothing - no photos, no memorabilia, no memories - when she first arrived.

“It was too painful…,” he sighed, taking out a photo of the two brothers playing in the fields.

“You had a lot of fun with Daniel,” Livy said to ease the pain.

“He was my brother...and my best friend,” Ray leaned back, the photo slipping from his hand.

Livy picked up the photo and admired the two young boys, guessing Ray as the more serious of the two boys.

“He’d get into all sorts of scrapes, but I took care of him,” Ray breathed deeply again. 

Livy turned to look at Ray, realising the ravages of war went beyond those who served at the frontlines. Ray was just as tormented by the war and his pain would endure for his lifetime. She reached for his hand, squeezed it and placed his hand on her lap. She then took out the photos for Ray to talk about his family. His hand remained on her lap and occasionally she held his hand as the memories flooded back. 

Ray stared at Livy as she looked through the family photos. He couldn’t do this alone - he needed her strength, tenderness and compassion. She loved the history of his family and gently asked him about the photos, listening intently when he’d remember details of the past. When memories overwhelmed him, she’d hold his hand and move closer, her body’s warmth giving him the strength to carry on talking. 

Finally, at the stroke of midnight, Ray closed the box of photos and said,

“Thank you, Livy.”

“Ray, your family has taught me so much – your grandparent’s resilience in that old dug out, your parents love working this farm...your love and heartache for Daniel..., Martha’s unconditional support…” Livy sighed, touching the box of photos as if they were archaeological treasures.

“Thank you, Ray,” Livy paused significantly on his name “for showing me...real love of family.” 

She stood up, suddenly realising her own family abandonment...and said softly “Goodnight Ray.” 

She walked up the stairs slowly, but at the landing near her room, she hesitated hearing Ray switch off the lights and walk up. He was surprised to see her still standing there and hesitated at his door. She was staring at him, just as she had the night of their Troy dinner. But this time, he couldn’t move towards her - he couldn’t take another rejection after his emotional day with her. He sighed wearily, looking down and leaned back on the wall. 

Livy stared at him, her worries creeping in. She wanted to comfort him, to return the warm love of family to him, to let him know she understood his loss, his loneliness. But she hesitated, uncertain of herself with this baby...uncertain if she deserved this future with him. But when she saw him lean back dejected, her heart propelled her forward and she flew into him - embracing him tightly, her head resting on the curve of his shoulder. Ray was temporarily stunned and then...slowly wrapped both his arms around her. Livy closed her eyes, as she felt his warmth envelope her and placed her face onto his rapidly beating heart. He held her gently, careful of her pregnancy and Livy sighed into him - she felt so safe in his arms. Neither moved nor said a word as the time ticked on. 

Ray’s eyes stung, as her warm embrace filled up his lonely and pained soul. He knew this was the moment he gave his whole heart to her. He had remained cautious with his heart..., with the multiple rejections she had put him through. But finally, she had come to him willingly. Ray understood her now and held her as long as she needed him. He wanted to stroke her hair, touch her face and gently kiss her lips. But he couldn’t risk losing this wonderful moment. He closed his eyes, gently turning her body fully into him and just breathed her into his soul.

When Livy took those steps towards him, she heard the warning in her mind. _ He will want more of you...and you will remain forever in this nowhere land. _ But as Ray embraced her so gently, safely…her thoughts blew away into the breeze. Livy felt her fears...her past...her uncertainty subside. As she felt him holding her closer, breathing her in and absorbing the moment, she knew she could trust him with her life. She leaned into him and the most beautiful of smiles played on her lips as only Ray’s presence, his warmth and scent overwhelmed her - erasing all that was past.

Finally satisfied and smiling, Livy tightened her embrace of Ray and let him go. She stepped back - towards her room - her eyes holding his until the door closed. This time there was no sound of the lock clasp.


End file.
